car_crushers_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gamepasses
Gamepasses Gamepasses are in-game purchases that give you special abilities once purchased with Robux (R$, ROBLOX currency). There are lots of gamepasses in Car Crushers 2, each one with different effects. Extra Colors This gamepass lets you customize your vehicle with more colors: Really black, Really red, Maroon, Deep orange, New Yeller, Lime green, Earth green, Toothpaste, Really Blue, Navy blue, dark indigo, and Hot pink. Some of these colors are already applied to vehicles by default. This gamepass is the cheapest in the game, costing only 20 R$. Crowbar This gamepass gives you a permanent crowbar in your inventory that you can use to manually destroy your vehicle. The gamepass costs 35 R$. crowbar.png|Crowbar gamepass energycore.png|Energy core gamepass extracolors.png|Extra Colors gamepass flamethrower.png|Flamethrower gamepass goldmaterial.png|Gold Material gamepass neonmaterial.png|Neon Material gamepass platinummaterial.png|Platinum Material gamepass premiumcrushers.png|Premium Crushers gamepass rocketbooster.png|Rocket Booster silvermaterial.png|Silver Material gamepass superhuman.png|Super Human gamepass twotimesjuggernaut.png|2x Juggernaut Gamepass unlockallcrushers.png|Unlock all crushers gamepass vip.png|VIP gamepass Wiki.Edit.PNG|Rpg Gamepass|linktext=RPG gamepass (750 Robux) Materials It gives you more textures you can apply to your car. These textures also give you a multiplier, which boosts the value of your car. They do not affect token boosts. Neon Material The Neon Material is the cheapest material in the game. When equipped, it gives you a 25% money multiplier on your car. It also gives your car blinding lights emitted from certain areas on it. It is one of the cheapest gamepasses, costing only 50 Robux. Silver Material The Silver Material is the 2nd cheapest material available for purchase. It offers an x1.5 multiplier (50% increase) in value for all cars both in the facility and in the derby modes. It coats the car in a highly reflective metallic silver color by default, this color can be changed to any other color. It costs 90R$, 40 robux more than the neon material. Gold Material The Gold material is the third material in the game. When equipped, you gain an x2 multiplier for the car you use it on. It costs 350R$, 260 robux more than the silver material. Platinum Material The Platinum material is the most expensive, and most rewarding, the material available for purchase with robux. It grants an x3 multiplier to the value of any car it is applied to (stacks with token multipliers) and coats the car in a highly reflective platinum cover. It is applied in the customization menu - colors can be put with this material with different results. It is placed at a price of 600R$, which makes it one of the more expensive gamepasses. Super Human Purchasing this gamepass grants you invincibility against everything, like crushers, and doubles your walk speed. The invincibility can be turned off within the settings menu. The gamepass costs 100 R$. Please note that you can not survive on the core meltdown. Also, it also gives you an overhead player tag that says "Super Human" in yellow. This overhead tag, however, is able to be changed in the menu with other tags. VIP It is available for purchase at 125 R$, however, individuals who purchased the VIP gamepass in Car Crushers 1 will have access to this gamepass for free (only if purchased before 3/11/2017). This gamepass grants you access to 38 exclusive cars (at the moment) available both in derby and in the facility. It also gives you access to the 5 crushers on the right side of Row 4 - They are The Compressor, The Cannon Shot, The Blender, The Washing Machine, and The Minigun. Finally, it also gives you an overhead player tag that says "VIP" in dark green. This overhead tag, however, is able to be changed in the menu with other tags. Premium Crushers When purchased, this gamepass unlocks you five exclusive crushers in Row 4, which are the best way to crush your car. This gamepass costs 190 R$. It unlocks The Mega Shredder, The Black Hole, The Highway Crash Test, The Nuke and The Super Blast. Finally, it also gives you an overhead player tag that says "Premium Access" in dark purple... This overhead tag, however, is able to be changed in the menu with other tags. Rocket Booster This gamepass allows you to equip a rocket booster behind your car in the customization menu, with infinite uses, but with a 6-second cooldown. The rocket boosts your speed and can send you flying in the air. This is not available in Derby Mode. The amount of robux needed to purchase this gamepass is 250 Robux. Two Times Juggernaut Makes you have two times the chance to be the juggernaut in Derby Mode. For example, if normally you have a 13% chance of being the juggernaut, now you will have 26%, it costs 290R$. Also, it also gives you an overhead player tag that says "2x Juggernaut" in red.. This overhead tag, however, is able to be changed in the menu with other tags. Energy Core Access If you purchase this gamepass, you will have access to the Core, where you can activate the self-destruct function (once every 20 minutes) which starts a meltdown. You earn money depending on your tokens when you escape the facility (Maximum payout for escaping is 200 billion), and gives you a "Core Access" player tag. You need 350 Robux to have access to these options. Flamethrower This gamepass gives you a flamethrower that you can use to manually burn down your car. This gamepass can also be redeemed for free in you bought the Panwellz figure available in the ROBLOX store, by inputting a code in the game that you can find with the Panwellz toy. In normal ways, the gamepass is available for 450 R$. Unlock All Crushers Getting this gamepass unlocks all crushers in the game, including the VIP and Premium Crushers. This is the most expensive gamepass, costing 1200 R$. (It's really not worth it, though) RPG This gamepass gives you an RPG that you can use to blow up your car. It is available for 750 R$, making it one of the more expensive gamepasses. (Editor Note: thanks to Slavic Union) Category:Rocket Launcher